


You belong with me

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock moves into a small house with his mother and father. His window directly faces the window on his neighbour's wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Life's too short to pretend you don't listen to Taylor Swift. ;) If it wasn't already obvious, this is roughly based off the MV for 'You belong with me'.  
> This has not been beta-ed by another person, all mistakes are mine.

"Will you be alright to unpack by yourself? Your father requires my attention downstairs." 

"Mother, I am no longer a child. I do not require any assistance."

"Oh Spock, you will _always_ be _my_ child."

With a nod, Amanda left the room, silently closing the door behind her. Spock rose from the bed and proceeded to unpack the rest of his belongings from the boxes. He didn't own very much, mainly old books and clothing. 

It wasn’t the first time Spock’s family had had to move houses. His previous home was surrounded by unfriendly (read: xenophobic) neighbours. Another home was struck by a falling tree one evening (Terran storms were much more violent than the ones on Vulcan).

Over a period of time of having to move so often, it eventually became a ‘normal’ occurrence for Spock.

This time, however, Spock’s mother was hopeful. The neighbourhood was small; Amanda thought of it as ‘cosy’. Spock hadn’t personally met any of his neighbours as of yet, but he didn’t see much purpose in doing so. They would end up moving eventually, like they always do, and it was most likely sooner than later.

That and Spock never made friends anyway.

Noticing it was somewhat dark, Spock opened the curtains covering the large window above his desk. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

From his window, Spock could see his neighbour's house, their side wall to be more precise. Directly opposite from him was another window, symmetrical both in size and placement to his own. Inside, he noticed a young man sitting by his desk. He was undeniably.. attractive; with dirty blonde hair and azure blue eyes— eyes that had looked up and were now staring back at him.

Before Spock could effectively turn away, the man from the window smiled and shyly waved. Not entirely sure at how to respond, Spock nodded in acknowledgement. He received an even brighter smile in return.

A little startled at such a response, Spock darted from the window. His heart had 'skipped a beat'; an expression he learnt from his mother, she often used it when talking about her past times with his father.

For most of Spock's life, no one smiled at him, ever; with the exception of his mother of course. It was.. unexpected, and not unpleasant. Spock willed away the heat that rose to his cheeks.

_Perhaps a distraction would be best._

Spock calmly crossed the room and retrieved his PADD and a notebook from one of the boxes and brought it to his desk. His father had enrolled him into a school not far from their house, and it was to begin in the few coming weeks. It would be beneficial to look over his papers and subjects before the semester began.

A few minutes into his reading, Spock noticed movement from the corner of his eye. It was coming from the window next door. 

A piece of paper, torn from its edges, pressed against the glass. It was accompanied by a small smile and another shy wave.

 

**Hi :)**

 

Spock could only stare. He was somewhat.. bewildered.

Most likely noticing Spock's lack of reaction, the man removed the paper from the window, flipped the paper and appeared to be scribbling another note. Shortly after, he pressed the paper against the window.

 

**sorry if I scared you off before :(**

 

Spock shook his head in response. At the time, the man hadn't scared him. Perhaps the man had read his sudden movement away from the window incorrectly.

Spock assumed the man had corrected the misunderstanding by the way his face lit up in the slightest. He removed the paper and opened up a new page, quickly scribbling another note and ripping it from the notebook. The man pressed it against the window, along with another smile.

 

**I'm Jim**

  

"Jim." Spock said aloud without realising. 

At that very moment, his mother's voice could be heard from the kitchen downstairs.

"Spock, I require your assistance!" Amanda's voice was loud yet gentle.

Spock stood and turned his eyes back to the opposite window. He felt a pang of guilt for having to leave so suddenly, and without even returning his own name.

As if the man _-Jim-_ had understood, he nodded and waved goodbye to Spock. Spock raised his hand in the form of the Ta'al, hoping Jim could understand, and made his way away from the window.

_Fascinating_ , Spock thought to himself before heading towards the kitchen.

 

\--

 

Jim watched as the Vulcan walked away from the window. He may or may not have been admiring the Vulcan's backside. 

So this guy was going to be his next door neighbour. Well thank god for that. His previous neighbour was a rather large man who wore very little every time he opened his blinds. Jim wouldn't normally be bothered, but after while...

At least this guy was cute. And Jim wouldn't mind seeing him in very little clothing either.

It was going to be an interesting summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this, but I'm not really much of a writer, so I'm not sure if I should- that and I actually haven't thought much ahead on this story. (At least at this point, it could stand alone as a ficlet.) 
> 
> I guess it really depends on feedback and if my brain decides to cooperate.


End file.
